Thaal Sinestro (New Earth)
Category: Characters Category: Bad Characters Category: Living Characters Category:Alien Characters Category:Green Lantern Corps members Real Name: Sinestro Nicknames: Protector (on Korugar), Guide (on Korugar), Peacemaker (on Korugar) Former Aliases: Green Lantern of Sector 1417 Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: Intergalactic Criminal Legal Status: Criminal, murderer, vigilante, etc. Identity: Public Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Former member of Green Lantern Corp Base of Operations: Quard, Oa, Oan Power Battery Origin Sinestro was nothting but the greatest Green Lantern that the Corps had ever had. He had the skill, discipline, and courage to take on any crisis that may occur. He was also known for having the most orderly sector in the cosmos. He first met Hal Jordan in Hal's first few days as a Green Lantern and Hal saved the entire Green Lantern Corps from a creature that was devouring all the of Oa. Since he had all the power of the Oan power battery, it did not take as much skill as it did the power that he had. They never actually met, but Sinestro was aware of Hal's existence at this moment. Shortly after this crisis, Sinestro was ordered by the Guardians to train Hal in the ways of the Green Lanterns. On their first diplomatic assignment, Hal proved to be wreckless and SInestro believed that he was a waste of his time. Then upon returning to his homeplanet of Korugar, they were met with very much opposition and Hal discovered that Sinestro forced his planet to worship him and that he had a very strict and unjust set of rules. After being gone so long, Korugar's citizens rebelled and Sinestro lost control. After a short battle, Hal knocked some sense into Sinestro and he realized that he must hide for the Guardians will punish both of them. After hiding in one of Earth's prisons with Hal Jordan, Oan manhunters brought him in to Oa and he was tried. After Hal testified against him, Sinestro swore revenge against Hal and the Corps right before he was imprisoned in the Oan power battery. This was the beginnning of his insanity. Place of Birth: Korugar Known Relatives: No known relatives History Sinestro was nothting but the greatest Green Lantern that the Corps had ever had. He had the skill, discipline, and courage to take on any crisis that may occur. He was also known for having the most orderly sector in the cosmos. He first met Hal Jordan in Hal's first few days as a Green Lantern and Hal saved the entire Green Lantern Corps from a creature that was devouring all the of Oa. Since he had all the power of the Oan power battery, it did not take as much skill as it did the power that he had. They never actually met, but Sinestro was aware of Hal's existence at this moment. Shortly after this crisis, Sinestro was ordered by the Guardians to train Hal in the ways of the Green Lanterns. On their first diplomatic assignment, Hal proved to be wreckless and SInestro believed that he was a waste of his time. Then upon returning to his homeplanet of Korugar, they were met with very much opposition and Hal discovered that Sinestro forced his planet to worship him and that he had a very strict and unjust set of rules. After being gone so long, Korugar's citizens rebelled and Sinestro lost control. After a short battle, Hal knocked some sense into Sinestro and he realized that he must hide for the Guardians will punish both of them. After hiding in one of Earth's prisons with Hal Jordan, Oan manhunters brought him in to Oa and he was tried. After Hal testified against him, Sinestro swore revenge against Hal and the Corps right before he was imprisoned in the Oan power battery. This was the beginnning of his insanity. After being converted into energy inside the Oan power battery, Sinestro waited for the opportune moment to strike back. In the battery, Sinestro also spoke with Parallax, the yellow impurity in all Green Lantern rings. When Parallax gained control of Hal Jordan and turned him insane, Sinestro knew that his time was near. Eventually after defeating the entire Green Lantern Corps in his attempt to drain the power of the Oan power battery, it came down to Hal and the Guradians. In their sted, the Guardians released Sinestro to fight against Hal as the lesser of two evils. Much verbal torture occured on Sinestro's part and he even enraged Hal Jordan,the greatest Green Lantern ever, to have a bloodlust. great battle went on and both sides had their attacks hit, but Hal was winning. Eventually it came down to a one-on-one with non rings and Sinestro did what was necessary to bring Jordan over the edge, he allowed him to snap his neck. After this, Hal gains the power of the battery, goes on a rampage as Parallax, and is eventually defeated.After this, he becomes the new host of the Spectre while his real body was elsewhere. It turns out that Sinestro survived and he returns to torture Kyle Rayner at the same time that Parallax returns. He reveals himself to be the one behind all of the Green Lantern's torments and problems, but now he takes direct action. After soundly defeating Kyle Raynerin the JLA watchtower, Green Arrow manages to fire one Green Lantern arrow from Hal's old ring. He is also beaten by Sinestro and his apparent new power over fear given to him by Parallax. This power coincides with his yellow power ring and it gives him a new charge that surpasses any Green Lantern's. Due to other circumstances, Hal Jordan then returns to his old body and smashes Sinestro through a wall with a will powered blast from his power ring. Soon they are in intense battle and Sinestro once again taunts him and tries to bring him over the edge while truly fighting to win instead of knowing that he will have his neck snapped later. In the midst of this battle, Kyle Rayner returns and aids Hal in his war on Sinestro. To end the battle, Hal and Sinestro both swing at each other and their rings clash. All focus bends and alters until Hal smashes Sinestro's ring into pieces and as Sinestro instantly teleports back to the anti-matter universe of Quard, he says, "Heh...Jordan...Welcome back." After some time passed, he joined Lex Luthor's new Secret Society and is responsible for the apparent but uncertain murder of the Freedom Fighters' Uncle Sam. During the BAttle at Metropolis, Sinestro was easily captured by Hal Jordan and received the same treatment as the rest of the Society. One year later, he has started up his own Sinestro Corps, which is the opposite of the Green Lantern Corps and uses yellow rings instead. Characteristics Height: 6' 7" Weight: 205 lbs Eyes: Blue/Black Hair: Black Skin: Red-purple Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Strong will power, anything within his imagination and will power (with ring), power of fear in Green Lantern: Rebirth Known Abilities: Decent fighter Strength Level: Average (without ring) Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: Energy field provided by ring Weapons: Quardian yellow will power ring Notes * No special notes. Trivia * As punishment for betraying the Green Lantern Corp, Sinestro was placed inside the Oan power battery * Was last stand against Hal Jordan when he went insane Recommended Readings * Green Lantern: Emerald Dawn II * Green Lantern: Emerald Twilight * Green Lantern: Rebirth Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Alien Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Legion of Doom members Category:Modern Category:Public Identity Category:Red Skin Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains members Category:Silver Age